Hao Pan
by Seth Bedhit
Summary: Quand on refait Peter Pan avec les personnages de Shaman King, gare aux problèmes. Yaoi, HoroRen, HaoYoh et grosse parodie ! Chapitre 2 en ligne ! Et Reviews !
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Auteur** : Seth Bedhit.

**Titre** : Hao Pan.

**Base** : Shaman King / Peter Pan / et plein d'autres trucs (vous verrez !), mais tout ça n'est pas à moi. Sauf Seth.

**Genre** : Parodie, yaoi, risque de lemon pour la suite.

**Note** : Personnages OOC, Seth est mon personnage à moi tout seul, et … ben je sais pas.

**Hao Pan.**

Chapitre 1 : Comment tout a commencé.

Par une nuit obscure, un jeune fanficeur, Seth, travaillait sur un projet qui, espérait-il, allait le rendre célèbre : adapter le célèbre roman Peter Pan en une vraie pièce de théâtre, avec des vrais décors tous plus splendides les uns que les autres, des vrais costumes totalement merveilleux et vrais acteurs tous fabuleux. C'était avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il alla voir pour la première fois le magnifique théâtre qui allait l'accueillir.

Voilà pour vous et en exclusivité le compte-rendu de cette première journée qui le décida à oublier le théâtre pour se reconvertir dans les fanfics. C'était aussi lors de cette journée qu'il découvrit les effets bénéfiques des anti-depresseurs et des calmants.

Tout commença par une splendide journée de pluie. La température extérieure devait frôler les 10)C et le vent soufflait environ à 60 km/h. Seth se rendit en taxi, pour un modique prix avoisinant les 50 euros, jusqu'au théâtre. Après avoir tourné en rond sous la pluie pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il trouva un carton ramolli à moitié effacé signalant que le bâtiment face à lui était celui qu'il cherchait. La bâtisse, un vieil entrepôt du début du XIX ème siècle jamais retapé, était faite de bois pourri. Les vitres, très nombreuses, étaient rarement intactes et avaient été remplacées, pour la plupart, par des morceaux de tôles rouillées.

Seth pénétra dans le bâtiment et rejoignit son assistant qui en était à sa première fois. Seth voulut voir les décors mais on lui répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il décida alors de rencontrer les acteurs. Il avait déjà lu leurs dossiers et il allait leur faire passer des auditions. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle.

_**Seth** – Ohayô gozaimasu _1_. Je suis le metteur en scène. C'est donc moi qui vous dirigerais dans les prochaines semaines. Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu. Je sais que vous êtes les vedettes de Shaman King, où vous excellez pour la plupart, et que vous êtes très pris. Alors, je suis honoré de votre présence. Bon, ben si vous voulez, nous allons commencer les auditions pour déterminer vos rôles respectifs._

Il se rendit dans la pièce suivante et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de son assistant.

_**Seth** – Ils sont très bons comme acteurs, je trouve._

_**Assistant** – Vous savez, Shaman King est l'histoire de leurs vies. Ils n'ont donc aucun mal à jouer._

_**Seth **– Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_**Assistant** – Ils n'ont aucune notion de théâtre._

_**Seth **– Et ben, ça promet !_

* * *

Voici pour vous quelques extraits des auditions passées.

_**Seth** – Bon, au premier. Quel est votre nom ?_

_**Silva** – Silva._

_**Seth** – Bien Silva, alors jouez-nous quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

Après une courte réflexion, Silva tendit l'index vers le fond de la salle en criant :

_**Silva **– Oh ! Un ours ! _2

Seth et l'assistant se retournèrent mais ne virent rien. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur position, Silva courait vers la sortie.

_**Seth** – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce type ?_

_**Assistant** – Je vous avait prévenu._

* * *

Pour éviter la catastrophe du premier acteur, ils avaient donné des petites feuilles avec un scripte pour les autres.

_**Seth** – Suivant. Votre nom ?_

_**Marco **– Marco._

_**Seth **– Allez-y, jouez._

_**Marco** – Humhum. Je suis ton père Luke ! _3

_**Seth** – Quoi ! Mais c'est pas dans le scénario !_

_**Marco** – Oh ! Pardon. Je me suis trompé._

_**

* * *

Seth – Mais c'est pas vrai ! Suivant !**_

_**Seth** – Suivant._

Un petit bout de choux entra.

_**Seth** – Oh ! Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_**Opacho** – Opacho._

_**Seth** – Bien Opacho, tu peux nous jouer quelque chose ?_

_**Opacho** – Opacho veut enfant perdu !_

_**Seth** – Oui, oui, on verra._

_**Opacho** – Opacho veut enfant perdu !_

_**Seth** – Oui, mais joue d'abord._

_**Opacho** – Opacho veut enfant perdu !_

_**Seth** - C'est bon, c'est bon. OK. Suivant._

_**Opacho** – Opacho veut …_

_**

* * *

Seth – Vous êtes ?**_

_**Yoh** – Yoh._

_**Seth** – Bon, pour changer, chantez-nous quelque chose de classique et de gai._

_**Yoh** – Euh, Hum. Ah, ça y est._

_Les chevaliers du zodiaque_

_S'en vont toujours à l'attaque_

_En chantant une chanson bien haut_

_C'est la chanson des héros._ 4

_**Seth** – Oui, c'est bien, mais je pensais à autre chose._

_**Yoh** – Dis-moi Bioman pourquoi dans tout l'univers,_

_Les forces du mal veulent s'emparer de la terre,_

_Dis-moi Bioman, dis pourquoi tous les méchants_

_Voudraient, Bioman, détruire notre présent_ 5

_**Seth**- Bon merci. Suivant._

_**

* * *

Seth – Vous vous appelez ?**_

_**Pino** – Pino._

_**Seth** – Bien Pino, alors allez-y improviser. De toute façon au point où on en est._

_**Pino** – Ben, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?_

_**Seth** – Dites une phrase._

_**Pino** – Hum. Bordel, on va pas se laisser emmerder par une putain de porte !_ 6

_**Seth** – Oui et moins vulgaire._

_**Pino** – Euh ! Vers l'infini et au-delà ! _7

_**Seth** – Essayez encore, pour voir._

_**Pino** – I'm affraid and no ghost. _8

_**Seth** – Bien, merci._

* * *

Le choc des auditions passé, et après moult changements, le casting était près.

_**Seth** – Pour commencer Peter sera interprété par Hao, Mikihisa sera M. Darling, Keiko sera Mrs Darling, Anna : Tante Millicent, Yoh : Wendy, Ren : John, Manta : Michael, Rackist : Nana. Chez les Indiens, le Chef sera Silva, Lily la Tigresse sera interprétée par Horohoro et les Paches seront les indiens. Comme ça nous économisons les costumes. Les pirates seront Pino, Zoria et Cardimahide à cause de vos tenues, Marco sera Mouche et Yohmei le capitaine Crochet. Lyserg tu seras Clochette. Opacho, Chocolove, Faust et Ryû seront les Enfants Perdus. Mick jouera l'Ours en peluche et Tokageroh le Crocodile._

_**Yoh** – J'aime bien être Wendy si Hao est Peter._

_**Seth** – Euh, oui._

_**Ren** – Pourquoi je suis John ?_

_**Seth** – Parce que Horo est Lily la Tigresse._

_**Ren** – Ah bon._

_**Lyserg** – Mais je veux pas être Clochette !_

_**Seth** - Mais si, et puis tu seras très mignon avec des ailes._

_**Lyserg** – Et pourquoi pas Morphin ?_

_**Seth** – Parce que !_

_**Tokageroh** – Pourquoi c'est moi le crocodile ?_

_**Seth** – Parce que t'es vert._

_**Tokageroh** – Oui, mais Lyserg aussi._

_**Seth** – Oui, mais Lyserg fera une plus belle Clochette que toi et puis avec ta tête de lézard, te faire passer pour un croco sera facile._

_**Tokageroh** – J'en ai marre._

_**Hao** – Pourquoi je suis Peter ?_

_**Seth** – Parce que tu es le plus beau et le plus sexy._

_**Yoh** – Si c'est comme ça, je part._

_**Seth** – Non, je parlais pour le rôle._

_**Yoh** – Y a intérêt. C'est MON Hao._

_**Seth** – OK, OK. Bon, et si nous allions voir les costumes._

* * *

Voici quelques uns des essais des tenues.

A travers la porte de la cabine.

_**Seth** – Alors, Hao. Il te plait ton costume ?_

_**Hao** – Ca va. J'ai connu mieux._

_**Yoh** – J'ai pensé que pour réduire les coûts, Hao pourrait jouer tout nu._

_**Seth** – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans toi ?_

_**Yoh** – Euh rien._

_**Seth** – Mouais. Nan, Hao peux pas jouer tout nu parce que c'est une pièce tout public._

_**Yoh** – Alors on a qu'à mettre des interdictions._

_**Seth** – Mais c'est pas vrai !_

_**

* * *

Seth – Et ben tu vois Lyserg. Tu es très mignon comme ça, avec tes ailes.**_

_**Lyserg** – Je persiste à dire que Morphin aurait été mieux._

_**Seth** – Mais non, mais non. Je t'adore comme ça. Viens me voir en privé après. _9

* * *

Croisant Horo dans les couloirs.

_**Seth** – Ah, il est juste à ta taille le costume._

_**Horo** – Pourquoi j'ai juste un pagne ?_

_**Seth** – Et ben parce qu'on a pas commandé de costume d'indien._

_**Ren, depuis sa cabine** – Moi je trouve que ça te va bien._

_**Seth** – Bon, ben je vais y aller._

_**Ren, en tirant Horo dans sa cabine** – Viens me rejoindre. Tu as trois petits mots à me dire, n'oublie pas._ 10

* * *

Continuant son chemin.

_**Assistant** – Ah, monsieur. Je dois vous dire quelque chose._

_**Seth** – Quoi encore !_

_**Assistant** – Euh, le camion qui apportait les décors à fait un accident et à entièrement brûlé. On a plus rien._

_**Seth** – Bouhouhou, mais qu'ai-je fait._

_**Marco, arrive avec le même costume que celui qu'il porte dans son combat contre Rackist** – Regardez, j'ai retouché le costume de mouche, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_**Seth, part en courant** – RRRaaahhhh !_

_**Marco** – Ben quoi._

* * *

Un peu plus tard pour les essais de vol.

_**Hao** – Quoi, vous voulez que je m'accroche à ça. Mais vous êtes fous ?_

_**Yoh** – En plus c'est tout pourri. Vous avez qu'à envoyer Lyserg._

_**Seth** – Bon Cloch… euh Lyserg. Allez attache toi._

_**Lyserg** – Pourquoi moi ?_

_**Seth** – Parce qu'on peut pas risquer de défigurer Hao. Il est trop beau._

Yoh tire des lasers avec ses yeux. 11 

_**Seth** - … pour le rôle de Peter._

_**Lyserg** – Et Clochette on s'en fout ?_

_**Seth** – Ben on peut toujours prendre Morphin._

Lyserg fut harnaché et hissé pour essayer de voler. Arrivé à 5 mètres de hauteur, cccrrraaaccc et boum.

_**Seth** – Ah, c'est gentil Rackist d'avoir amorti sa chute._

_**Rackist, part en se tenant le bas du dos** – Oui, aïe, pas fait, ouch, exprès._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois tous les comédiens partis.

_**Seth** – Bouhouhou, je vais jamais y arriver._

_**Amidamaru** – Mais si, mais si._

_**Bason** – Ce n'est que le premier jour, il faut attendre._

_**Pyron** – Ils ont raison. Il ne faut pas vous en faire._

_**Seth** – Vous croyez ? C'est gentil._

_**Yoh, qui revient** – Dites, si Hao peut pas jouer tout nu, moi je peux ?_

_**Seth** – Ouin, vous voyez ?_

_**Yoh** – Bon, alors je m'habille, mais on peut faire comme dans le placard._ 12

_**Seth** – Mais qu'il arrête !_

Peu après cette journée, Seth se retira du monde du spectacle pour se lancer dans celui de l'ombre, les fanfics.

Vous trouverez dans la suite l'intégralité de la seule et unique représentation de la pièce intitulée Hao Pan.

**A suivre.**

1 : bonjour, en japonais. Se dit le matin. Plus poli que Ohayô.

2 : ceux qui ont vu l'anime comprendront (voir l'épisode : « Qui a volé la cloche oracle ? »). C'est tellement con que j'ai pas pu résister à le mettre.

3 : à prononcer avec une voix caverneuse au sur fond de respiration artificielle. Comme Dark Vador, pour ceux qui avaient pas compris ou connaissent pas.

4 : générique de Saint Seiya chanté par Bernard minet.

5 : générique de Bioman chanté par Bernard minet.

6 : phrase culte du Nain du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.

7 : phrase culte de Buzz l'Eclair de Toy Story reprise par le capitaine Bleuten dans les Aventuriers du Survivaure.

8 : refrain de la chanson du film Ghostbuster's (SOS Fantôme en français).

9 : héhéhé.

10 : dédicace à Tiya.

11 : à la Jackie Chan (le dessin animé) ou à la Cyclope de X-Men (au choix).

12 : dédicace à Fisou.


	2. La Grande Première

**Auteur** : Seth Bedhit.

**Titre** : Hao Pan.

**Base** : Shaman King / Peter Pan / et plein d'autres trucs (vous verrez !), mais tout ça n'est pas à moi. Sauf Seth.

**Genre** : Parodie, yaoi.

**Note** : Personnages OOC, Seth est mon personnage à moi tout seul, alors pas touche !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Azalee : Aucune crainte, Lyserg restera Clochette ! Effectivement, Wendy est une fille, mais qui mieux que Yoh peut jouer ce rôle, en sachant qu'Hao est Peter. J'ai cherché et je n'ai pas trouvé. Mais je pense que vous allez apprécier Yoh dans ce rôle.

Miina : Et voilà la suite ! Et ce n'est pas fini !

Fisou : Tu aimes Yoh pervers, et ben le revoilà ! Et Hao est pas mieux !

Seddy : Voilà la suite. Quand à Hao tout nu, on verra mais bon, c'est pas joué d'avance !

**Hao Pan.**

Chapitre 2 : La Grande Première.

_**Seth** – Bon, le jour de la représentation est arrivé, alors j'espère que …_

_**Hao** – Quoi ? Tu te fous de nous ! On a même pas répété !_

_**Seth **– Je sais, on n'a pas eu le temps. Mais essayez de suivre le script et faites de votre mieux, alors ça ira. … N'est-ce pas !_

_**Yoh **– Ben, pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais peur._

_**Seth** - … Allez-y, c'est l'heure. Et ne faites pas gaffe aux décors, ils sont d'occase. Ah ! Et avant que j'oublie, Hao, on a du changer ton costume._

_**Yoh **– Cool ! Il sera tout nu ?_

_**Seth **– Mais je vais le tuer !_

_**Amidamaru **– Mais non, mais non, il n'a pas fait exprès._

_**Bason** – Et puis vous avez encore besoin de lui._

_**Yoh** – Bon, moi je crois que je vais y aller._

_**Seth** - … L'autre coûtait trop cher, alors on en loue un d'occase._

_**Hao** – Je crains le pire !_

* * *

(Le rideau s'ouvre et dévoile un décor miteux censé représenter une chambre d'enfants.)

_**Seth** (narrateur) – Monsieur et madame Asakurling sont partis assister à une soirée dansante. Seuls restent les enfants et leur gouvernante, le chien Nackist._

(Arrive Rackist en costume de Saint-Bernard.)

_**Nackist **– Wouf, wouf…_

_**Yohndy** – Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire ?_

_**Mantaël, très enthousiaste** – Oh oui !_

_**JoRen, pas du tout enthousiaste** – Oh oui …_

_**Yohndy** – C'est l'histoire du Capitaine Yohchet qui …_

_**JoRen** – Tu nous l'as déjà racontée 100 fois, change un peu !_

_**Yohndy** – C'est l'histoire d'un chauffeur de taxi volant qui va …_

_**JoRen** – Sauver le monde._

_**Yohndy** – Comment tu le sais ?_

_**JoRen** – Ben c'est Bruce Willis et il sauve toujours le monde._

_**Mantaël** – Oh ! Regardez à la fenêtre. Un garçon déguisé en arbre ! Et il vole !_

_**Hao** _1_ – Je suis Hao Pan. _(Pour lui-même.)_ Et on dirait que j'ai piqué le costume du Géant Vert ! En plus, il est plein de fourmis._

_**Yohndy** – T'as qu'à l'enlever._

_**Hao** – Heu, non, ça ira._

_**Seth** – Soudain Nackist lui saute dessus et lui arrache son ombre._

_**Hao** – Et merde, comment je vais faire maintenant !_

_**Yohndy** – Je peux la recoudre._

_**Hao** – Mais, ça va faire mal._

_**Yohndy, sur un ton charmeur** – Mais je peux aussi te faire du bien !_

_**Hao** – Va pour la recoudre !_

(Arrive Lyserg déguisé en fée qui attaque Yoh.)

_**Yohndy** – Mais c'est quoi ce moucheron !_

_**Hao** – C'est ma fée, Clyserg. Elle est très mignonne et très possessive._

_**Yohndy** – Ouais, ben qu'elle se méfie._

_**Seth** – Puis les enfants décident de suivre Hao Pan et Clyserg au Pays Imaginaire._

(Le rideau tombe.)

* * *

En coulisse :

_**Seth** – Ca va, vous vous débrouillez bien._

_**Tous** – Cool._

_**Seth** - Et toi Yoh, tu arrêtes tes insinuations, sinon ça va mal aller !_

_**Yoh** – J'suis sûr, personne a rien remarqué._

_**Seth** – Mais tu arrêtes quand même !_

_**Yoh** – Pff !_

* * *

(Le rideau s'ouvre, nouveau décor. Une forêt artificielle, mais alors très artificielle.)

_**Hao** – Voilà, je vous présente les enfants perdus : Opacho le Petit, Choco le Nullos, Fausty le Taré et Ryû le Dadais._

_**Ryû** – Oh Clyserg, te revoilà !_

_**Hao** – Allez, lâche-le… Bon, vous emmenez JoRen et Mantaël à la maison, Yohndy et moi on a des trucs à faire._

(Hao et Yoh partent.)

_**Seth** – A peine les enfants ont-ils fait un pas que les pirates surgissent de nulle part._

_**Yohchet** – Ah ah ! Je vous ai enfin attrapé ! Mais, où est Hao Pan ? C'est pas grave, on va lui tendre un piège ! A la Forteresse Noire !_

(Le rideau se ferme.)

* * *

En coulisse :

_**Seth** – Mais où sont-ils encore passés ! Et puis c'est quoi ce bruit ? Ca vient de cette armoire !_

Toc, toc, toc.

_**Yoh** – Y a personne._

_**Seth** – Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu devrais être sur scène._

_**Hao** – C'est bon, y a pas le feu._

_**Seth** – Et toi aussi !_

_**Yoh** – En plus, on a pas fini, donc…_

_**Hao** - … Un peu plus à droite, non, à gauche, voilà, ça y est, tu l'as !_

_**Seth** – Je n'en peux plus._

* * *

(Le rideau s'ouvre sur un décor tout noir : la Forteresse Noire. Les enfants sont ligotés à côté d'Horo vêtu d'un pagne.)

_**Yohchet** – Et voilà, le piège est tendu. Il manque juste Hao Pan. A, le voilà, je l'entends… Mais quel est ce bruit !_

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

_**Les pirates** – Ah ! Le crocodile !_

_**Yohchet** – Oh ! Fuyons !_

_**Tokageroh** – Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_**Seth** – Arrive Hao Pan qui libère ses amis et le jeune indien, puis tous fuient la forteresse._

(Le rideau se ferme.)

* * *

En coulisse :

_**Seth** – Bouhouhou, c'est nul._

_**Amidamaru** – Mais non, mais non._

_**Bason** – Et puis ce n'est pas fini._

_**Seth** – Ben justement !_

* * *

(Le rideau se lève sur un village d'indiens.)

_**Silva** – Vous avez sauvé mon fils et je vous en remercie. Je vous accorde l'hospitalité pour la nuit._

_**Yohndy** – Cool !_

_**Hao** – Tu viens, Yohndy, j'ai repéré une tente libre par là !_

_**Yohndy** – Génial._

_**Mantaël** – Dit grand frère, pourquoi tous les indiens ont des costumes géniaux, sauf lui, là, Horo le Tigron, je crois._

_**JoRen** – Je sais pas, mais j'aime bien… Tiens, il entre dans son tipi… Je vais l'y suivre._

_**Mantaël** – Et moi ?_

_**JoRen** – Tu te débrouilles._

(Tous les indiens entrent dans leurs tentes.)

_**Seth** – Le lendemain matin._

_**Mantaël** – Yohndy, je veux rentre à la maison._

_**Yohndy** – On peut pas rester encore une dizaine d'année._

_**Mantaël** – Non !_

_**JoRen** – Moi, j'aime bien les indiens. Ils savent en faire des choses !_

_**Mantaël** – Je veux rentrer !_

_**Seth** – Les enfants vont-ils rentrer chez eux ? Hao Pan va-t-il les suivre ? Clyserg deviendra-t-il une vraie fée ? Horo va-t-il perdre son pagne ? Le Géant Vert voudra-t-il récupérer son costume ? Tout ça sera dans la suite !_

**A suivre…**

1 : Portant le costume de Jeremy Sumpter dans le film Peter Pan.


End file.
